I Found You
by chunsatic729
Summary: UpdateCh3! END! KrisLay/KrAy/FanXing FF –LayxVictoria- Warning!OOC! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE- "Love is Selfish.." DLDR! HappyReading!
1. Chapter 1

**A Kris and Lay story..**

**.**

**#Chapter 1**

**.**

_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. _

_Orang yang ku cintai.. _

_Orang yang ku cari.._

_Orang yang menjadi belahan jiwaku.._

**_._**

**_._**

_"Yifan-ge, hiks hiks.."_

_Aku berlari menghampiri, menangis.. aku takut. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya._

_"K-kau kenapa Xingtuo?" Dia menghapus air mataku._

_"Hiks.. mereka mau membawaku pergi. Hiks.. kita akan berpisah ge.. hiks. Ottokhae?"_

_Dia terlihat terkejut. Namun setelahnya kembali tersenyum. "Gwenchana Xing. Pergilah, bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga."_

_"T-tapi hiks.. mereka tidak mengizinkanku membawamu.. hiks.."_

_Dia menangkup kedua pipi chubby-ku. "Apa mereka baik padamu?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Mereka sangat baik."_

_"Kalau begitu, pergila bersama mereka."_

_"T-tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_

_"Apa kau bahagia?_

_"Hum.." aku kembali mengangguk._

_"Aku juga.. aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia.."_

_Dia memelukku.. _

_"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang menjemputmu. Jadi, tunggu aku nde.."_

_Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, tersenyum menatapku. "Nde.. Kau harus menemukanku.. Yixing.."._

_._

.

**_Ayyy_Nha_**

**_I Found You_**

**_Drama, Romance, NC, 3-Shot_**

**_Pairing : KrisLay/KrAy/FanXing – LayxVictoria_**

**_Warning! OOC! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, Straight, LEMON, Typo(s), Dont Like Dont Read!_**

**_A_A Happy Reading A_A_**

**_._**

**Yixing POV**

.

**Seoul, 27 November 2013.**

"Yifan geeeee hiks.."

Lagi-lagi, aku terbangun oleh mimpi itu. Mimpi yang seolah menjadi pelengkap tidurku. Aku menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahku.

Aku melangkah menuju balkon kamarku.. menatap kearah jalanan Seoul.

Siang hari di Musim gugur. Yang juga sering di sebut musim yang romantis. Di setiap sudut di kota di sajukan pemandangan indah saat daun-daun mulai berubah warna lalu berguguran menghiasi jalanan. Musim ini berlangsung dari bulan september hingga november.

_Bulan November akan segera berakhir, musim gugur juga akan berganti ke musim salju. Sekali lagi musim berlalu, dan aku masih tak menemukanmu.._

Lima belas tahun setelah perpisahan itu, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.. aku menepati janjiku. Setelah lima tahun kepergianku, aku kembali. Namun... "Hah~" Yifan ge sudah tak ada lagi disana. Panti asuhan kami terbakar. Pengurus panti dan beberapa anak meninggal, namun ada beberapa anak yang selamat. Anak-anak yang selamat di pindahkan ke pantu asuhan lain. Aku pun tak membuang waktu ketika itu. Aku mendatangi panti asuhan yang menampung anak-anak itu. Tapi... aku tidak menemukan Yifan-ku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, dia selamat atau tidak dari kebakaran itu. Tapi, mimpi-mimpi itu selalu mengdatangiku.. dan ku pikir, itu adalah petunjuk darinya. Petunjuk kalau aku harus menemukannya.

_Yifan ge.. Eoddiga?_

.

**Author POV**

**.**

**At Mirotic Club..**

.

Dentuman musik yang keras dan cahaya remang. Begitulah setiap malamnya tempat ini. Tempat yang di jadikan oleh manusia-manusia yang ingin mencari kesenangan dunia.

Di sebuah ruangan, nampak beberapa namja tampan yang terlihat sedang –mempersiapkan diri mereka. Sedangkan yang lain tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Ceklek! Pintu di buka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan berperawakan tegas ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia menatap satu persatu namja-namja yang kini telah berbaris rapi di depannya.

"Kris." Suara berat dan tegasnya seolah mengintimidasi.

"N-nde... Y-yunho hyung.." namja yang di panggil –Kris itu berusaha menatap namja yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ikut denganku ke ruangan VIP." Ucapnya. "Dan yang lain, cepatlah keluar! Sudah saatnya bekerja!"

Serentak semua namja itu –kecuali Kris berhamburan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kris yang nampak gelisa.

"Kajja!" Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan itu, di ikuti dengan Kris di belakangnya.

Mereka sampai di salah satu ruangan VIP, yang biasanya ruangan di gunakan untuk para –pelanggan kelas atas di club ini.

Kris Wu, mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa Kris, ani? Dia adalah salah satu Hostess di club ini. Dan memang, Kris adalah Hostess paling populer di sini, mengingat dengan wajah tampannya, ia begitu di sukai oleh para pelanggan club milik Yunho.

Ceklek! Pintu ruangan itu di buka oleh Yunho. Ia pun masuk kedalam di ikuti Kris dari belakang. Seseorang dengan Jas hitam berdiri membelakangi keduanya.

"Tuan Park, dia sudah datang.." ucap Yunho.

Namja itu tak lekas membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia masih setia membelakangi Kris dan Yunho.

"Hyung, pelanggan baru kah?" bisik Kris pada Yunho yang tengah penasaran dengan sosok namja yang masih enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya itu.

Yunho menatap –hostess kesayangannya itu. Menghela napas sejenak. "Dia bukan pelanggan. Dia... namja yang sudah membelimu."

"MWOOOO? A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Kris tak percaya dengan ucapan boss-nya. Membeli? Ia memang hanya seorang hostess, tapi bukan berarti orang ini seenaknya membelinya seolah ia adalah sebuah barang. Hostess juga manusa, ani?

"Yak, kecilkan suaramu! Bersikaplah sopan pada –Tuan Park, karena mulai malam ini, kau akan menjadi budaknya!"

GOD! Apa lagi ini? budak? Apa dunia sudah kembali pada jaman sebelum perang dunia kedua? batin Kris.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menjualku?" Teriak Kris frustasi. Sungguh, ia tak terima di perjual belikan oleh dua namja ini?

"Dengar Kris, aku sudah menjualmu pada Tuan Park. Jadi, mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya. Jadilah –budak yang baik." Ucap Yunho dengan –wajah bersalahnya.

Bicara soal budak? Bukankah selama ini –dia memang sudah menjadi budak sex namja maupun yeoja yang menjadi pelanggannya di club ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya tugas seorang hostess bukanlah menjual sex, tapi.. keadaan memaksanya melakukan itu. Nde, ia melakukan itu untuk bertahan hidup, ani? Oh God, hanya sebatas itukah harga dirinya di mata kedua namja ini.

"Tuan Jung, tinggalkan kami berdua.." namja –yang sedari tadi membelakangi Kris dan Yunho itu akhirnya berucap.

Kris sedikit tercengang tatkalah mendengar suara lembut namja itu. Kris menatap punggung namja itu. Sebenarnya seperti apa rupa calon –Tuan-nya ini yang bahkan memiliki tubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya. sebelumnya ia berfikir namja itu bertampang tegas dan agak sangar seperti Bossnya, Jung Yunho.

"Baiklah Tuan Park, saya permisi dulu.." Yunho melangkah menuju pintu. "Kris, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu.."

Kris menatap bingung kepergian Yunho. Apa maksudnya terpaksa?

Pintu itu tertutup. Dan kini tinggallah ia dan namja bersuara lembut itu.

"Tuan-"

"Aku telah membeli sangat mahal Kris. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

"Tuan-"

"Dan benar.. Tuan Jung terpaksa menjualmu padaku. Karena kalau sampai ia tak mau menjualmu, maka aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini..."

"MWOOO?" Kris kembali shock mendengar ucapan namja itu. Astaga! Dunia begitu kejam padanya. Di jual oleh orang yang menjerumuskannya ketempat neraka ini, lalu di jadikan budak oleh namja kejam di depannya kini.

Namja itu membalikkan perlahan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Dan benar saja, perkiraan Kris sangat salah ketika menyamakan wajah namja itu seperti wajah boss-nya. Wajah itu... begitu polos dan... cantik. Ia tersenyum. Kris menelan ludah ketika melihat senyum itu.

"Mulai malam ini, kau tidak lagi berada di sini Kris. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Apartment yang sudah ku siapkan untukmu." Namja itu berjalan mendekati Kris yang masih terpaku oleh wajah bak malaikat itu.

"Tuan-"

"Panggil aku... Lay..."

.

.**.**

**Kris POV**

.

Lay.. nama seperti apa itu? aku melirik namja –cantik di sampingku kini. Kami tengah berada di dalam mobilnya. Aku duduk di jok belakang, tepat di sebelahnya yang tengah bersandar menghadap jendela. Sedari keluar dari club hingga kami duduk berdampingan, tak ada di antara kami yang hendak memecahkan keheningan ini.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini? hidupku, takdirku.. semuanya sulit ku terima.. hanya satu kata yang dapat ku simpulkan. Menyedihkan!

Lima belas tahun, setelah Yixing meninggalkanku.. aku terus menunggunya, terus percaya dengan janjinya. Namun, ia tak pernah kembali..

Lima tahun setelah kepergiannya, panti asuhan yang kami tempati kebakaran. Beberapa anak dan pengurus panti tak selamat, namun beruntung ada beberapa di antara kami selamat dan salah satunya diriku.

Saat itu umurku lima belas tahun.. beberapa dari teman-temanku di pindahkan ke panti asuhan lain, namun tidak denganku. Aku hidup di jalanan, hingga akhirnya seorang namja menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan jalanan itu, namja yang kini mungkin akan ku sebut mantan bossku. Aku pun tak bisa melanjutka sekolah menengah akhirku.

Aku bekerja sebagai pegawai club miliknya selama beberapa bulan, sembari menjadi trainee sebagai hostess (?) di club itu.

Yah, begitulah kehidupan yang ku sebut 'menyedihkan'.

**End Kris POV**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Mobil yang membawa Kris dan Lay berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartment mewah. Seseorang membuka kan pintu untuk Lay dan juga Kris. Keduanya turun dari mobil itu.

"Ikuti aku.." ucap Lay seraya menatap sekilas Kris.

Ia lalu berjalan memasuki apartment itu di ikuti Kris dari belakang..

.

Klik klik klik!

Pintu apartment itu terbuka setelah Lay menekan empat digit angka. "Passwordnya 0607." Gumam Lay. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam..

Kris mengikuti langkah namja itu memasuki apartment itu. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya melihat kemewahan apartment luas itu. Lay terus menuntun Kris hingga kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar berukuran sangat besar.

Ceklek! Lay membuka pintu kamar itu. "Ini adalah kamarmu.."

Kris mengikuti Lay memasuki kamar itu. Ck! Sekali lagi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Apartment ini benar-benar mewah. Yah, sungguh, ia bukanlah orang kampung yang tak pernah melihat apartment semewah ini, namun –saat Lay bilang ia akan tinggal di apartment ini, Kris masih sulit percaya.

"Semua keperluanmu sudah ada di sini termasuk pakaian. Kau tidak perlu kuatir.."

Jujur saja, Kris sempat tergiur oleh semua kemewahan yang di tawarkan Lay padanya. Namun, ketika ia kembali mengingat kalau namja di depannya ini membeli dan menjadikannya budak, ia benar-benar tak bisa terlima. Lalu, bagaimana ia setuju mengikuti Lay hingga sampai ke tempat ini. Jawabannya adalah Lay mengancam akan menghancurkan Mirotic Club kalau Kris sampai menolaknya. Ck!

Sejujurnya, walaupun ia kecewa dengan Jung Yunho, namun ia juga tak tega melihat mantan bossnya itu hancur. Bagaimanapun juga namja itu pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini Lay-ssi?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tujuanku... " Lay menjeda kalimatnya. "... membebaskanmu dari tempat itu, lalu..." ia menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Kris menatap tajam Lay.

"A-aku..."

"Hah, aku paham.. baiklah.."

Kris berjalan mendekati Lay. "Katakan padaku, posisiku di atas atau di bawahmu?"

"K-kris-ssi, m-maksudku..."

Bruuuk!

Kris mendorong tubuh Lay ke kasur empuk di kamar itu lalu menindihnya. "Katakanlah, maka aku akan segera melaksanakan tugasku... Tuan.." Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Lay.

"A-aku-"

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini. Aku yang berada di atas.."

Kris menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Lay, melumat bibir plum yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Sementara Lay terus mencoba mendorong namja di atasnya kini. Ck! Kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali?

Penolakan yang di lakukan Lay tidak membuat Kris menyerah dan melepaskan ciuman yang semakin menuntut itu begitu saja. Justru ia semakin meningkatkan ritme lumatan demi lumatan semakin kasar dan menuntut. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Kris yang telah menyusup kedalam kemeja yang di pakai Lay. Kris meremas dada berisi Lay cukup kuat.

"Aaaakhh!" tentu saja teriakan itu bersamaan dengan mulut Lay yang terbuka, hingga Kris tak membuang waktu meluncurkan lidahnya kedalam mulut namja imut itu.

Oh God! Lay tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan kenikmatan yang di berikan namja di atasnya kini. Bibirnya begitu terlatih mengeksplor setiap sudut di dalam mulut Lay. Lidai lihai Kris terus bergerilya dengan isi mulut Lay. Terus menggoda lidah namja cantik itu dan mengisap saliva Tuan-nya, mengabsent gigi rapi Lay dan terkadang ia menggigit pelan bibir Lay.

Tidak! ia tidak bisa terus berusaha menolak namja ini. Ia mengenyampingkan semua akal sehat serta tujuan awalnya membeli Kris. Lay mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. Menarik namja itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan mulai membalas ciuman Kris.

"Eumhh ckmmhh…"Lidah mereka seperti ingin saling mendominasi sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang memenuhi kamar mereka.

Kris meningkat ritme ciumannya menjadi semakin kasarsaat merasakan kini Lay sudah mulai membalas lumatan bibirnya. Kris menjilat dan mengisap bibir atas Lay, sementara namja cantik tengah melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Hosh hosh..." napas keduanya terengah menandakan ciuman mereka berakhir hingga menciptakan aliran saliva dibibir Lay. Mata polos itu pun sayu karena gairah. Membuat namja tampan di atasnya tersenyum puas.

Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri di hadapan Lay. Ia melepas kemeja serta kaos putih yang dipakainya hingga dada bidangnya tak tertutupi apapun, jelang beberapa ia menurun zipper lalu melepaskan Jeans yang ia pakai. Lalu kembali menaiki kasur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat melihat Kris yang hanya mengenakan underwear mendekatinya.

"Kenapa Tuan Park?" Kris menyeringai.

Tentu saja, ia tahu persis apa yang harus ia lakukan, ani? Dengan sekali hentakan, Kris menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang melekat padanya, hingga namja itu benar-benar polos sekarang. Kris kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Lay, membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat ukuran junior Kris yang cukup besar itu sedikit menegang (?).

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata T-u-a-n-ku begitu pemalu, hm.." Kris mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Lay. Ia tak ingin bermain-main lagi sekarang, namja cantik ini terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan begitu saja bukan? lagi pula, memang itukan tugasnya disini. Memuaskan namja ini.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang begitu saja ingin lolos dari bibirnya saat Kris mengurut juniornya yang –entah sejak kapan sudah menegang.

"Mengapa kau harus menahannya Tuan Park.. aku ingin mendengar suara sexy-mu.." bisik Kris seraya menjilat daun telinga Lay. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang kini meremas kuat junior Lay yang masih terbungkus celana panjangnya.

"Ahn k-ku mohon.. h-hentikan ahn..." Lay mencengkram kuat sprei putih ranjang itu. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, berusaha menekan gairah yang sebenarnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Kris tak meningindahkan semua penolakan Lay yang ia anggap hanyalah basa-basi. Ia menurun zipper dan melepaskan celana panjang Lay, hingga menyisakan boxer dan underwear namja itu. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan gundukan di dalam boxer biru itu.

Lay kembali menggigit bibirnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Aniya! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan? aku harus menghentikannya sebelum semuanya terlambat-

"Aaahh anh.. K-krishh s-stop p-please.." Lay membelalakkan matanya setelah ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya yang sudah polos. Yang membuatnya mendesah tentu saja karena lagi-lagi ia tak bisa mengelak kenikmatan oleh lidah terlatih Kris yang tengah meng-oral 'milliknya'. Meski pun bibirnya terus menolak, namun tubuhnya seolah menginginkan lebih.

Dan demi semua koleksi –namja cingu Luhan hyung, Lay mulai kehilangan akal. Aniyo! Ini terlalu nikmat untuk di sia-siakan, ani? Mata sipit itu kembali terpejam.

"Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti Tuan Park?" Kris menghentikan –kegiatannya, lalu mendongak menatap Lay yang tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Lay perlahan membuka matanya, ia menatap namja yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Tatapan mata elang itu begitu tajam, soal ingin memerangkap Lay dalam pesonanya.

"Tuan Park, bagaimana?"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.. membuat namja itu kembali tersenyum puas. "A-aniya. Ku m-mohon lanjutkan.. Panggil aku L-lay saja.."

Kris beranjak dari posisinya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Lay. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja cantik itu. "Baiklah, Lay baby.."

.

**Flash back~**

**.**

**At Park's Corp..**

**.**

Yixing berjalan tergesah-gesah kearah dimana Lamborgini-nya terparkir di garasi.

Klik! Pintu mobil itu kemudian terbuka. Namja cantik itu memasuki mobilnya, menyalakan –starter dan menyalajukannya.

"Aish, Luhan hyung benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya membolos di saat rapat penting. Dasar!" Yixing mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi? Dokumen laporan produksi –yang seharusnya di bawah oleh manager produksi tidak datang ke kantor pagi ini karena ia baru bangun tidur. Sementara rapat akan segera berlangsung lima belas menit lagi.

Untunglah apartment si manager produksi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri itu tak begitu jauh dari kantornya. Yixing hanya perlu menempuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Yixing berjalan cepat menuju lift. Ia menekan lantai 7, dimana apartment Xi Luhan berada. Yixing berlari setelah lift kembali terbuka.

.

.

"Ini untukmu.. gomawo Kris."

"Nde, cheonma Luhan."

Namja cantik yang di panggil –Luhan itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada namja tampan yang tengah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Ia menerima amplop itu dari tangan Luhan, lalu meraih jaketnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Pergilah, mungkin sebentar lagi temanku akan datang.."

"Hm, baiklah." Namja yang di panggil Kris itu mengangguk patuh. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan

.

.

Ting tong-

Ceklek!

Pintu dibuka seseorang tatkala Yixing menekan bell apartment sahabatnya itu. Matanya tertujuh pada sosok tinggi dan tampan yang kini berdiri di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum ramah menatap Yixing.

Deg! Senyum itu. Tatapan itu? aku seperti mengenalnya. Batin Yixing.. mungkinkah dia...?

"Hey-, kau sudah datang?" suara Luhan menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya.

Namja tampan itu membalikkan badannya kearah Luhan dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Yixing sekilas, dan kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar apartment Luhan.

Yixing menatap kepergian namja itu dari sudut matanya. Ada perasaan aneh muncul ketika ia kembali melihat senyuman itu.

"Yixing.."

Hening.. karena si pemilik nama masih setia menatap punggung namja tadi.

"Yak! Presdir Park!" Yixing kembali kealam sadarnya ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan. "Ya, kau kenapa melamun? Ini laporan produksinya. Aku akan kekantor sekitar satu jam lagi.."

Ck! Yixing menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Ia hanya memakai bathrub. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan, serta... lehernya yang –aish! Tidak perlu di jelaskan. Yixing sudah tahu alasan mengapa sahabat –baiknya ini sampai terlambat bangun!

"Hyung, namja itu siapa?"

"Ck! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya mengapa masih bertanya." Ucap Luhan malas. "Lagi pula, bukannya kau buru-buru. Cepatnya kembali kekantor Presdir Park."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku, namanya siapa dan.."

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya ya?" Luhan tersenyum menggoda sahabatnya itu. Ck! Tumben sekali seorang Park Yixing tertarik dengan orang lain.

"Aish, aku hanya bertanya. Jangan berlebihan.."

"Ckck! Baiklah. Namanya Kris, dia salah satu Hostess yang bekerja di Club milik Yunho hyung.." Luhan mengedipkan matanya. "Kalau kau suka, aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

"Aish, aku tidak sepertimu Xi Luhan." Yixingmeraih map yang sedari tadi di pegang Luhan.

"Ck! Pagi-pagi sudah sensi. Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan Xing. Hahahaaa!"

"Ya, cepatlah mandi dan pergi kekantor. Kau mau aku memotong separuh gajimu!"

"Iya yaa, Tuan Muda Park.."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat menggerutu.

.

.

Tok tok!

Yixing berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya lalu menatap pintu ruangannya. Ia sudah tahu siapa seseorang di balik pintu itu.

"Masuklah.."

Luhan membuka pintu lalu menghampiri Yixing. "Ada apa Presdir?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi didepan meja kerja Yixing.

"Hyung, yang ingin aku bicarakan bukanlah urusan perusahaan. Jadi tidak usah formal begitu.."

"Tsk! Baiklah, wae?"

"Begini.. hmm.." jeda sejenak. Yixing nampak berfikir. "... I-ini soal Kris.."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Wah wah waah, gitu dong Xing. Bersenang-senanglah sekali-kali."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Hyung, bukan itu maksudku." Menghela napas sejenak. "Kris? Apa kau mengenalnya –maksudku.. tentang masa lalunya?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Masa lalu? Maksudmu?"

Yixing kembali menghela napas. "Aku melihat senyuman Yifan-ge ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Aku-"

"Jadi, maksudmu Kris adalah Yifan-mu yang hilang. O-omona.."

"Aish, ini baru perkiraanku hyung. Makanya aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelidiki tentangnya."

Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibirnya. Yixing kembali memutar bola matanya. Ck! Dasar mata duitan. Batin Yixing.

"Arasso! Aku akan membayarmu, detektif Xi."

"Hahahaaa.. my baby unicorn, kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku.."

Aish, dasar Xi Luhan! Ck!

.

**A week later..**

**.**

"Aku... sudah menyelidikinya.."

Yixing menatap Luhan intens. Beberapa menit yang lalu sahabatnya itu memberinya kabar kalau ia sudah selesai menyelidiki tentang Kris. Ia pun langsung bergegas ke apartment sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya hyung?"

"Nama aslinya..."

.

**End Flashback**

.

Mata sipit itu terpejam sesaat lalu kembali terbuka. "Ahn.. ahn a-akuh.. ahh a-akan.." Lay mencengkram kuat rambut Kris, tak kuat dengan sensasi nikmat yang ia dapatnya dari namja yang tengah meng-oral 'miliknya' itu.

Kris menghisap dan terkadang menggigit pelan junior Lay sambil terus menggerakkan mulutnya. Tak lupa tangannya kini bermain pada twinball Lay dan meremasnya. Kris merasa junior Lay berdenyut pertanda ia akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"K-krishhh -ah! Aaahhhggrhh! ahh ahhh." Lay mengeluarkan cairan cintanya tepat didalam mulut Kris, kemudian namja itu menelannya sampai habis lalu menjilati sisanya pada junior Lay.

"Hosh hosh..." Lay berusaha menormalkan napasnya pasca orgasme pertamanya. Ia menatap sayu namja tampan yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa kau lelah, Lay.. baby? Kita akan memasuki permainan intinya sekarang." Kris berucap seraya melebarkan selengkangan Lay, hingga menampakkan pinky hole namja cantik itu yang tengah berkedut seolah minta di masuki oleh big -juniornya.

"Ahh ahnih.." jawab Lay seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Lay. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia pun memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan hole Lay. Sejenak ia mengocok juniornya dengan tangannya sendiri agar lebih tegang.

Kris kembali menatap Lay sebelum ia mem-penetrasikan juniornya kedalam pinky hole Lay.

"Eunghhhh.." Lay mencengkram kuat sprei ranjang itu. Ia tak pernah tau rasanya akan sesakit ini? ck! Bagaimana Luhan bisa menyukai –sex kalau rasanya seperti tubuh bagian bawahnya akan terbelah dua. Sungguh sangat sakit dan perih. Tanpa ia sadari, tercipta aliran bening di pipi Lay.

Sleb! Kris mendorong pinggulnya hingga juniornya sepenuhnya tertanam di hole Lay. Mengapa begitu sempit? seolah 'lubang' itu belum pernah di jamah sebelumnya.

"A-aaaghhhrrh! P-pelaan. Appoh! Hiks," sakit di bagian bawahnya itu semakin terasa hingga sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

Kris menatap bingung Lay yang terlihat menahan sakit. Waeyo? Bukankah ia sudah sering melakukan ini? lalu mengapa ia seperti –baru pertama kali di masuki?

"Kau tidak a-apa-apa Lay?" Kris sedikit panik melihat Lay yang terus meringis.

"I-ini pertama bagiku." Lay menatap Kris yang terlihat bingung. Ia mengelus pipi Kris sembari tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana.. bergerak.. lah."

'Kris terkejut ketika Lay mengatakan 'ini yang pertama baginya.'? Benarkah?

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Berusaha tak menyakiti Tuan-nya..

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu mulai meluntur terganti dengan kenikmatan di kala Kris menyentuh –sweetspot Lay seiring dengan desahan demi desahan yang mulai terdengar.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

"MWOOO? KAU INGIN MEMBELI KRIS? APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS XING?" Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di ruangan kerja Yixing.

Yixing menghela napas. "Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat mengerikan itu, hyung. Kau sendirikan yang bilang, dia sangat membenci –Yixing. Dia membenciku hyung. Aku.. tidak bisa muncul di hadapannya sebagai Yixing... setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku takut dia menolakku." Ucap Yixing di iringi dengan wajah putus asanya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ck! "Tapi Xing, apa dengan cara itu dia akan memaafkanmu?"

"Soal dia memaafkanku atau tidak itu urusan nanti saja hyung. Yang paling penting sekarang, aku harus mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Supaya dia tak lagi harus menjual tubuhnya untuk orang-orang sepertimu.." Yixing menatap kesal Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. Ck!

"Y-yah.. mana ku tahu kalau Kris itu adalah Yifan-mu. Kalau aku tau dari awal.."

"Ck! Sudahlah.. semuanya sudah terjadi dan.." Yixing menatap tajam Luhan. "Dan sekarang kau tahukan dia itu Yifan-ku. Jadi jangan memakai jasanya lagi untuk kebiasaan –burukmu itu. Ck! Carilah kekasih dan mulailah hidup dengan normal hyung.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aish, aku tidak suka di batasi dan di atur oleh kekasih. Lebih enak begini.." jawab Luhan santai.

"Ck! Terserahlah.."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih." Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Victoria setelah kau menemukanYifan-mu kembali?"

Deg! Aish, demi Tuhan Luhan hyung! Mengapa kau mengingatkanku tentang hal itu! rutuk Yixing dalam hati.

**End Flashback! **

.

Selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya Kris akan segera mencapai klimaks ia pun semakin menambahkan kecepatan meng-in outkan juniornya di dalam hole Lay dan jangan lupakan tangannya mengocok junior Tuan-nya itu.

"A-akuhh.. ah akan k-keluar lagih ah ahn~" tubuh Lay sedikit terangkat, matanya terpejam serta cengkraman tangannya pada sprei semakin kencang.

"Aahh together.. L-lay.."

"Aaaarrgghhh!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Kris mengeluarkan cairan cintanya cukup banyak didalam hole Lay, sementara namja cantik itu mengotori perutnya sendiri dan perut Kris.

"Hosh hosh hosh…." Terdengar deru napas mereka yang saling memburu.

Kris mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Lay lalu berbaring di samping namja imut itu. Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lay.. atau lebih tepatnya Yixing hanya bisa menatap miris punggung Kris ani- maksudnya Yifan yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Yifan begitu dingin? Apa seperti ini dia memperlakukan semua –orang yang tidur dengannya selama ini. Apa tadi Yifan hanya menganggap Yixing sama dengan –orang-orang yang pernah tidur dengannya.

"Yifan-ge..." ucap Yixing pelan..

**T**

**B**

**C**

**/Note ; kenapa Yixing jadi Park- krna dia di adopsi..**

**maaf u/ typonya **

**aku balik setelah hiatus dgn FF remake (?) heheee**

**aku terlalu shock - u know lah ya (?) shock ttg apa? Kris.. /engga usah di bahas.. and berakhir dgn aku kehilangan mood buat nulis FF hehehee /engga profesional ye gua -_- **

**mind to review...**

**... ehm klo lebih dr 10 review aku lanjutin de .. sampai jumpa (?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**#I Found You**

**{#Chapter 2}**

**.**

**.**

**[ Thx For Review.. itu sangat berarti buat saya #alangkahlebay-nya.. kkkk! .. ehm! kenapa ada Vic-ya, jujur, gue mikir keras siapa yeoja yg cocok buat jadi couple Yixing, terlalu males mikir nama klo OOC, jdinya gue ngorbanin vic- hahahaa! -_- trus nde.. disini Yixing jadi bos (?) klo Yifan jadi bos, cerita begituan terlalu mainstream.. hehe dan yah, disini knppa marga Yixing jadi park, kan dia di adopsi oleh keluarga Park (ceritanya begitu (?)) nah klo di adopsi jadi pan berubah tuh marga-nya, tapi klo ketemu Yifan ntr, dia ttp sebagai Zhang Yixing, klo Luhan mnggilnya Park- itu krna dia kenal Luhan setelah di adopsi #kira2 begitulah hahahaa ] oke!**

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrub untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Matanya bergerak mencari sosok Yifan di kamar itu. Ia tidak menemukannya. Eoddiga?

Yixing berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartment, tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri di meja makan, di dapur apartment itu.

Yifan berjalan menghampirinya. "Kenapa Tuan Park? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari darimu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan menjadi –budakmu." Yifan menyeringai ketika melihat wajah memerah Yixing . "Hah~ kalau di fikir-fikir, tinggal disini jauh lebih baik dari pada aku harus kembali ke tempat itu dan kembali menjalani pekerjaan menjijikkan itu."

Yixing terpaku saat ia melihat raut wajah sedih Yifan. Apa hidupnya selama ini sangat berat? Aish, pabbo Yixing! Tentu saja hidupnya sangat berat hingga ia harus menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan pergi ke kantor? Ah bisa menebak, kau adalah seorang presdir sebuah perusahaan besar, ani?" Yifan kembali berjalan kearah dapur. Ia menarik salah satu kursi meja itu dan menatap Yixing.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yixing berjalan mendekati Yifan lalu duduk di kursi itu. "Gomawo Kris.."

Yifan hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yixing. "Aku membuatnya sendiri. Semoga rasanya tak begitu mengecewakan."

Yixing menatap nasi goreng di dedannya. Ia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Yifan membuatkan nasi goreng untuknya. "Kau bisa masak?"

"Nde. Aku sudah tidak punya eomma yang memasak untukku. Jadi aku harus bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi senyum pilu itu terpancar dari bibir Yifan. Ingin rasanya Yixing menghampiri Yifan-nya itu, memeluknya erat dan mengatakan 'kau masih mempunyai diriku Yifan-ge'. Tapi tak mungkin ia katakan, karena mungkin saja Yifan akan menolaknya dan yang lebih ia takutkan, Yifan akan pergi darinya.

"Hey, mengapa kau melamun? Makanlah, nanti nasi goreknya dingin.."

"Mulai sekarang.. kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Yifan hanya menatap seolah tak mengerti ucapan Yixing. "Karena kau punya aku.."

.

.

"Kris.." Yixing menghampiri Yifan yang tengah duduk sofa di Living room seraya menatap layar TV.

"Nde? Apa kau tidak buru-buru Presdir?" Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV ke arah Yixing yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Namja itu terlihat sibuk mengenakan Jasnya. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yifan.

"Ani, kan aku pemilik perusahaan. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau aku datang terlambat." Canda Yixing. Semejak pembicaraan saat sarapan tadi, suasana sudah mulai mencair tak sedingin semalam.

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yixing. "Ok, baiklah Pak Presdir."

"Ini untukmu.." Yixing memberikan sebuah kunci –yang Yifan yakin itu adalah kunci mobil.

"Mwoya?" Yifan tak lantas menerimanya. Ia menatap bingung Yixing di sampingnya.

"Lamborghini Diablo VT 6.0 ungu di garasi untukmu. Ambillah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yifan menerima kunci mobil itu dari tangan Yixing. "G-gomawo.."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." Yixing semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Yifan. Chu~ lalu mengecup singkat pipi namja tampan itu. "Sampai jumpa.." kemudian namja cantik itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartmentnya, sebelum ia keluar dari pintu, ia tersenyum kearah Yifan.

.

.

**A month later..**

.

"Jadi, kau sudah beberapa kali tidur dengannya?" Luhan menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya malu menceritakan hal pribadi seperti ini kepada orang lain, walaupun sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Tidak seperti Luhan yang sedikit tak tahu malu dan memang selalu bersikap frontal.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu. Dia sangat hebatkan..?"

Ck! Yixing tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah malu Yixing. Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Xing, boleh tidak aku meminjamnya satu malam saja?"

Seketika itu juga wajah merah merona Yixing berubah merah padam. "Aku akan membunuhmu Xi Luhan!" Ck! Sudah cukup ia kesal kalau mengingat sahabatnya itu pernah beberapa kali tidur dengan Yifan dulunya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri mendapati tatapan mata Yixing yang seperti ingin mengulitinya. "Aish, aku hanya bercanda Xing. Hehee. Lagi pula, di Club Yunho hyung, ada hostess baru yang tak kalah tampan. Namanya Oh Sehun.." ucap Luhan dengan senyum pervertnya ketika membayangkan si hostess baru itu. "Aish, apa aku harus mengikuti jejakmu ya. Membeli Sehun dan menjadikannya budak."

Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ck! Semoga suatu hari ada namja ataupun yoeja yang bisa menyadarkannya. Batin Yixing.

Drrtt drrttt...

Yixing melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di meja kerjanya. Ia pun segera meraih benda.. sempat ia tersenyum karena mengira Yifan-lah yang menelponnya, namun senyum itu menghilang ketika melihat nama lain yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.. Victoria Song.

Luhan bisa membaca gelagat sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika calon tunangannya itu menelponnya. Yixing kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja, tak berniat men-jawab panggilan Victoria.

Akhirnya bunyi getaran itu berhenti..

"Mengapa tidak di angkat?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hah, aku-"

Luhan pun tahu persis latar belakang hubungan sahabatnya dengan yoeja bernama asli Song Qian itu. Hubungan yang tak lebih dari sekedar keterpaksaan oleh kedua keluarga besar mereka. Namun hanya Yixing kiranya yang merasa terpaksa, tidak dengan Victoria yang memang sangat menyukai Yixing.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yifan, tapi-"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menentang Appa dan Eomma-"

"Aku juga tidak tega menyakiti yeoja setulus Vic-JieJie.."

Yixing menatap Luhan meminta pendapat. Namun, kali ini Luhan benar-benar tak bisa memberi jalan keluar untuknya. "Aku tidak tahu Xing.. pikirkanlah baik-baik semua ini.."

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya, memijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Tapi kurasa... kau harus memberi tahu Yifan tentang keberadaan Victoria. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Victoria adalah kekasihmu sedangkan Yifan.. d-dia.."

"Dia kekasihku yang sebenarnya hyung. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya budakku, ataupun simpananku. Aku mengenal dan mencintainya lebih dulu."

"Aku tahu.. tapi ku rasa lebih baik Yifan mengetahui semuanya dari mulutmu. Jangan sampai ia tahu dari orang lain."

Yixing menggangguk lemah. "Araseo.. aku akan memberi tahunya nanti."

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh..." mata Yixing terpejam menikmati cairan hangat Yifan mengalir deras di dalamnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yifan dan tersandar di dada bidang namja itu. Sementara Yifan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa living room dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk pinggang Yixing. Tubuh keduanya masih menyatu..

Suasana masih hening karena keduanya tengah sibuk menormalkan kembali napasnya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu tengah meraih puncak kenikmatan bercinta di sofa living room ini.

"Kris.." Yixing menatap Yifan yang kini juga menatapnya.

Deg! Mereka sudah sebulan bersama. Dan bukan pertama kali juga mereka bercinta. Namun, mengapa kali ini jantung Yifan berdetak kencang ketika mata coklat namja itu menatapnya begitu dalam.

Selama ini Yifan memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan Yixing. Ia mengaggap hubungan mereka tak lebih antara –budak dan pemiliknya. Ia tak ingin berfikir lebih jauh untuk sekedar berharap bisa mencintai apalagi di cintai oleh namja ini.

"Wae?" tanyanya singkat.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Yixing beranjak dari atas pangkuan Yifan, membuat 'milik' Yifan terlepas dari 'sarang'nya. Ia pun mengenakan kembali underwear serta boxernya, serta celana panjang yang tadi ia pakai ketika bekerja.

"Katakanlah.." Yifan menatap Yixing yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun kembali memakai boxer-nya.

"Aku.." Yixing menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku mempunyai seorang kekasih dan sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan.."

Entah mengapa dada Yifan berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Seharusnya memang tak masalahkan kalau –Tuannya ini memang punya kekasih. Sadarkan dirinya, disini dia tak lebih dari seorang budak bagi Lay.

"Oh.. iya aku mengerti. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati agar keberadaanku tak sampai di ketahui olehnya." Jawab Yifan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kris.. m-maksduku bukan seperti itu. A-aku.."

"Tidak perlu di jelaskan. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku disini tidak lebih dari seorang budak dan-"

"Cukup!" Yixing menatap tajam kearah namja itu. Ia cukup sabar selama ini dengan sikap dingin Yifan. Bagaimana caranya membuat Yifan mengerti perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti memperbudakmu disini, eoh?"

Yifan menatap datar Yixing, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Lalu apa? Bukankah kau membeliku untuk menjadikanku pemuas sex-mu kan?"

Plak! Yixing melayangkan tamparannya di pipi Yifan. Ia menatap nanar namja itu. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Yixing memasang kembali kaos serta kemejanya. Kemudian meraih Jas hitamnya. "Aku tidak jadi menginap." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terpaku sembari mengelus bekas tamparan Yixing.

.

.

Toktok!

Yixing mengalihkan matanya dari file yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya ke pintu yang di ketuk seseorang. Ia tahu siapa yang berada di balim pintu itu. Karena setengah jam yang lalu ia menelpon Victoria dan mengajak yeoja itu makan siang bersama.

"Masuklah.."

Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja itu masuk dan menghampiri Yixing seraya tersenyum. "Yixing-ah, apa kau belum selesai?"

Yixing balas tersenyum.. "Bisa di lanjutkan nanti." Yixing berjalan menghampiri Victoria. "Kita pergi sekarang.." ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Xing, Changkaman.."

"Nde?" Yixing menatap heran Victoria yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"B-bolehkan aku menggandeng tanganmu?" ucapnya begitu pelan, namun begitu jelas terdengar oleh Yixing.

Yixing membatu mendengar permintaan Victoria. Ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dengan yeoja ini. Selama ini ia tak pernah memperlakukan Victoria layaknya kekasih. Saat berjalan ia selalu menjaga jarak, tak pernah bergandengan tangan atau pun merangkul Victoria. Apalagi berciuman, Yixing sama sekali tak tergerak untuk melakukan itu. Hanya sesekali ia mengecup kening Victoria serta memeluknya, itupun hanya di saat moment-moment tertentu saja.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggenggam tangan Victoria. "Ayo pergi sekarang." Benar, rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda ketika ia mengenggam tangan Yifan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yifan. Sudah satu minggu ia tak berhubungan dengan namja itu setelah kejadian mereka bertengkar seminggu yang lalu. Yixing masih sedikit sakit hati oleh sikap dan ucapan Yifan. Namja itu benar-benar tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Tapi disatu sisi, ia begitu merindukan Yifan-nya.

.

.

**At XOXO Caffe **

.

Yifan hanya menatap cangkir kopi di depannya kini. Tak berniat meminumnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di sofa caffe ini, sendirian. Ia bosan sendirian di apartment.

Sudah seminggu Lay tidak datang ke apartment setelah ucapannya ketika mereka bertengkar di living room itu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Yifan sekarang. Kalau di pikir, Lay memang tak sama dengan namja ataupun yeoja yang selama ini tidur dengannya. Lay lebih baik, bahkan jauh lebih baik. Lay memperlakukanya dengan lembut layaknya seorang kekasih, tidak hanya saat mereka bercinta. Ia ingat ketika pelanggan-pelangganya itu tidak puas dengan pelayanannya, mereka tidak segan-segan melemparkan uang ke wajahnya.

Yifan menggenggam erat pinggirang cangkir di tangannya. Ia benci dengan kehidupannya yang 'menyedihkan' ini. Hatinya beku untuk percaya akan itu cinta. Hatinya tertutup rapat sejak seseorang di masa lalunya meninggalkannya. Zhang Yixing. Yixinggie-nya.

Yixing meninggalkannya dan melupakannya setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Sebuah keluarga dan kehidupan yang mewah. Yixing tak pernah kembali seperti janjinya.

.

.

_"__Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang menjemputmu. Jadi, tunggu aku nde.."_

"_Nde, aku akan menunggumu.. di taman ini.. di musim yang sama.. musim salju."_

_Yifan kecil merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, menyambut butiran salju yang turun siang itu. Yixing kecil mengikuti –temannya, merentang kedua tangannya serta memejamkan mata. _

_"__Berjalan denganmu di tengah turunnya salju.. menggemgam erat tanganmu agar kau tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.."_

_"__Tunggu aku Yifan-ge.."_

.

.

Pabbo! itu hanyalah janji bodoh lima belas tahun yang lau, ketika mereka masih kecil. Tidak seharusnya ia terus mempercayai ucapan anak berumur sepuluh tahun, ani?

Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduk sembari meraih ponselnya. Yifan jarang sekali memakai mobil pemberian Lay kalau tidak karena terpaksa. Ia lebih suka naik bis kalau ingin keluar.

Brak! Karena tergesah-gesah, Yifan tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan menuju salah satu meja di sampingnya berjalan.

Untung saja yoeja itu tidak sampai terjatuh. "Ah mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja.. gwenchanayo?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah kearah Yifan. "Gwenchana.."

"Vic-Jiejie, kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang kembali mengulang pertanyaan Yifan. "Yak! Apa yang kau laku-" namja itu sedikit berteriak kepada Yifan, namun ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mata keduanya bertemu.

Lay...

Y-yifan ge..

"Sudah lah, Aku tidak-apa kok." Victoria mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini nampak membeku.

Baik Yifan maupun Yixing merasa gugup saat itu. Suasana canggung pun tak bisa terelakkan. Tak sengaja mata Yifan melirik tangan Lay yang menggenggam erat tangan yeoja di depannya. Berarti yeoja ini adalah kekasih Lay. Batin Yifan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. Semacam perasaan tak rela ketika tangan itu menggenggam tangan lain selain tangannya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ah sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Yifan membungkuk sedikit kemudian tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"Gwenchana.." lagi-agi Victoria tersenyum ramah.

Yifan merasa tak nyaman lebih lama berada di antara keduanya. Ia memutuskan kembali beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya. Yifan kembali menoleh kebelakang hingga kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu.

"Chagiya, ayo duduk.."

Yixing kembali tersadar dan duduk di hadapan Victoria. Ia menatap lekat sosok yeoja cantik itu. Victoria begitu baik, tulus dan ramah. Haruskah ia melukai yeoja ini? apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

Setelah mengantar Victoria pulang, Yixing tak lantas kembali ke kantor. Ia tersandar di jok mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gedung apartment yang di tempati Yifan.

"Hah~ apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Yixing sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yifan muncul di balkon kamarnya. Namja itu menenteng sebuah cangkir kecil di tangannya. Yifan hanya memakai boxer serta tanktop hitam. Yixing menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat Yifan.

Deg! Yixing membelalakkan matanya saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dan itu berarti Yifan mengetahui ia berada di sini sekarang. Aish, memalukan sekali! Kembali ia menaikkan pintu mobilnya lalu menstarter hendak melajukan mobilnya dari situ. Namun..

Drrrtt drrttt..

Yixing merain ponsel yang bergetar di saku jasnya. Matanya membelalak saat membaca nama –Kris yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Aish, apa yang harus ku katakan. Mengapa dia menelponku? Batin Yixing.

Yixing menarik napas. "Oke, tenang Yixing.." Yixing mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya. ".. Yoboseyo.."

Hening sesaat. Mengapa Yifan tak menjawab? "Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Hm.. mengapa tidak naik dan memilih menatapku dari bawah?"

Yixing membeku. Ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar sungai han sekarang juga. Malu sekali..

"Masuklah... aku juga sangat merindukanmu.." Yifan memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Yixing.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, ia kembali melirik kearah balkon. Yifan sudah tak ada di sana.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan pikirannya, Yixing memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartment menemui Yifan.

Klik klik klik klik.

Pintu terbuka setelah Yixing menekan empat digit password apartmentnya. Hah~ bahkan Yixing menyetel password apartmentnya dengan menggabungkan bulan kelahiran Yifan dan dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya Yifan tak pernah menyadari itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Yifan muncul dari belakang, membuat Yixing sedikit terkejut. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Ia menarik tubuh Yixing kedalam dekapannya sesaat. "Maafkan aku... maaf atas ucapanku kemaren.."

.

.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur empat tahun. Enamu bulan kemudian ayahku menikah lagi."

"Saat umurku lima tahun, ayahku meninggalkanku di panti asuhan karena Ibu tiriku tak menerimaku."

"Dan saat umurku sepuluh tahun, aku kembali di tinggalkan.. oleh seseorang yang aku cintai.."

"Padahal dia berjanji akan kembali padaku.."

"Ah, Jjinja pabboya.. dia pergi dan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Sebuah keluarga dan juga kemewahan. Ah aku yang terlalu bodoh masih mengharapkan dia akan menepati janjinya. Mempercayai janji bodoh kami.."

Dada Yixing berdenyut nyeri dan terasa sesaki mendengar semua ucapan Yifan. "A-apa kau sangat membencinya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. yang ku tahu, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun setelah dia meninggalkanku.."

Yixing menggeser tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yifan, melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Yifan.

'Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku Yifan ge. Aku hanya sedikit terlambat menemukanmu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku menciptakan kebohongan lagi. Dia pasti tambah membenciku setelah mengetahui apa yang telah ku lakukan.' Batin Yixing.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan tangan Yixing semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Apa yang sedang di pikikannya? Batin Yifan.

"Lay.."

"Kau tidak harus mempercayaiku.. aku tidak akan memaksamu.. aku berusaha membuat semuanya perlahan membaik."

Yifan semakin menatap bingung Lay yang kini juga menatapnya. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar... "Baiklah.. aku akan belajar mempercayaimu."

Yifan menarik dagu Yixing, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja cantik itu... Yixing memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir Yifan.

.

.

"Jadi kau dan Yifan sudah berbaikkan?"

Yixing menangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Jujur saja, kemarin ia sempat menyalahkan Luhan yang memberinya saran agar memberi tahu soal Victoria pada Yifan, hingga mereka bertengkar dan tak berhubungan selama seminggu. Namun, sekarang ia sepertinnya harus berterima kasih pada Luhan, karena setelah berbaikkan kedua semakin dekat dan Yifan tak lagi bersikap dingin padanya.

"Bahkan dia tak lagi bersikap dingin padaku. Dia selalu mencium keningku setelah kami bercinta, mencium bibirku sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor dan selalu memelukku saat tidur." Ucap Yixing panjang lebar seiring dengan wajah merah meronanya.

"Ck! Kemarin saja kau mengomeliku habis-habisan. Berterima kasih lah padaku." Luhan mencibir.

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Aish, arasso! Aku bahkan berniat menaikkan gajimu."

Mata Luhan berbinar menatap sahabatnya. "Hwaaaahh unicorn-ku, kau yang terbaik." Hebohnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Yixing.

Yixing menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah cengengesan dan langsung mengakhiri aksinya mencubit pipi Yixing. Tak lupa ia membentuk hurup V dengan jari-jarinya. "Hehee.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Xing, apa kau tidak punya rencana mengatakkan tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada Yifan? sekarangkan keadaan jadi lebih baik. Sebelum Yifan mengetahuinya dari orang lain dan dia mengira kau kembali mempermainkannya."

Yixing nampak berfikir. "Kau benar hyung.." menghela napas. "Hah~ aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya.."

.

.

.

Yixing menyandarkan dirinya didada Yifan, sementara namja tampan itu bersandar di sofa. Tak lupa tangan Yifan yang terus membelai surai hitam Yixing. Yixing memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma maskulin namja itu, ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

God! Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini ia tak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh ini, tak bisa lagi mencium aroma yang selalu membuatnya rindu, tak bisa lagi merasakan tangan Yifan mengelus rambut. Ani! Bahkan memikirkannya saja Yixing tidak sanggup.

"Hm, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" suara berat Yifan membuat Yixing kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Nde?" Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapk manik Yifan.

"Bolehkah aku sekali-kali pergi ke club. Aku sangat merindukan teman-"

"Aniyo! Tidak akan pernah ku izinkan!" jawab Yixing sedikit berteriak sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia juga menatap kesal namja di depannya kini.

"A-aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku.."

"Kau boleh pergi kemanapun yang kau mau. Bahkan jika kau ingin berlibur keluarga negeri, aku akan membiayainya. Tapi tidak ke club itu!"

Yifan mendengus kesal. Tak sadarkah Yixing kalau ucapannya tadi melukai harga diri Yifan. Secara tidak langsung Yixing menganggap kalau Yifan bisa ia kendalikan dengan uangnya. Dia hanya merindukan teman-temannya. Tidak lebih!

Yixing menjadi sedikit gugup melihat perubahan wajah Yifan. Ia hanya tak ingin Yifan kembali ketempat itu. Bisa saja –mantan pelanggannya (?) menginginkannya kembali. Demi apapun ia takkan pernah rela membiarkan Yifan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu lagi. Yifan hanya boleh melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"K-kris, m-maksudku.. a-aku.." Yixing menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau kembali ke masa lalumu itu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu-"

"Mianhae.." Yifan menangkup pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana baby." Chu~ sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Yixing.

Blush! Yixing merona seketika saat mendengar Yifan memanggilnya 'baby'.

.

.

"L-luhan?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tak sengaja melihat Lay bersama seorang namja yang ia kenal. Xi Luhan. Bisa di bilang namja cantik ini adalah salah satu pelanggannya (?). "Mereka saling mengenal?"

Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah caffe, XOXO Caffe..

Ia duduk di kursi yang menghadap dinding kaca cafe itu, hingga bisa melihat pemandangan di luar caffe. Terlihat olehnya Lay dan Luhan keluar dari mobil Lay berjalan memasuki cafe ini.

"Benar, itu Luhan." Luhan, ia ingat dua bulan yang lalu Luhan sangat sering mengajaknya ke apartment miliknya. Ia cukup mengenal sosok Luhan, namja itu selalu bersikap cuek pada semua orang. Namun, berbeda dengan dua bulan yang lalu, Luhan seolah ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya.

Bahkan Yifan pun telah menceritakan tentang Yixing padanya. Saat itu ia tak terlalu menghiraukan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dan setelah itu seseorang namja bernama Lay datang dan membelinya.

Lay dan Luhan. Siapa sebenarnya Lay?

Yifan memasang topi hoodienya agar Lay tak mengenalinya. Kedua namja itu duduk tepat di sampingnya.

.

_"__Hyung, pesanlah. Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Karena kemarin atas saranmu, aku dan Yifan-ge semakin mesra~"_

Y-yifan ge? Yifan membelalakkan matanya. Mengapa Lay menyebut nama aslinyanya itu. dan... hanya Yixing yang memanggil-nya –Yifan-ge. Mungkinkah dia.. Yixing?

_"__Hwaah, jjinjaa? Yixing, kau benar-benar baik. Kau akan mentraktirku selama semiggu, ani?"_

_"__Aish, aku tidak bilang seminggu. Hanya hari ini!"_

Yifan menitikkan air matanya seketika itu juga. Tangannya mencengkram kuat cangkir kopi di genggamannya seakan ingin meremukkan benda dari kaca itu.

_Luhan mendengus kesal. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memberi tahu Yifan yang sebenarnya-"_

Braaaak! Luhan tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara bantingan. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati sebuah cangkir mendarat di dinding kaca caffe itu hingga retak. Begitu juga dengan Yixing yang menatap heran namja di samping mereka. Bahkan semua orang di caffe itu menatap shock kearah namja itu.

Suasana menjadi tegang dan hening.. Yifan berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya dan perlahan menurunkan topi hoodienya. Matanya menatap tajam Yixing yang kini hanya bisa mematung..

"Y-yifan ge.." kaki Yixing lemas saat mengetahui siapa namja sang pelaku yang sudah membuat suasan menjadi tegang itu.

Luhan pun tak kalah terkejut dan menjadi tegang dan gugup.

"Kenapa Xing? Kenapa kau membohongiku lagi untuk kedua kalinya, eoh?" napas Yifan terengah-engah menahan emosinya.

"Y-yifan ge-ah.. a-aku.."

"Kau bilang kau akan membuat semuanya membaik. Dan aku... aku mulai mempercayaimu. Tapi ternyata kau mempermainkanku. Aku benar-benar membencimu Zhang Yixing!" wajah Yifan memerah karena amarahnya. Kedua tangannya masih menggempal dan mata itu masih menatap tajam Yixing.

"G-ge-"

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!" satu kalimat itu mampu menghancurkan seorang Zhang Yixing. Yang kini hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Yifan.

Pergi? Ani, Yifan tak boleh pergi. Dia tak mau kembali kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa berfikir panjang iapun berlari mengejar Yifan yang kini semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Luhan menghampiri manager caffe itu dan membungkuk. "Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab mengganti semua kerugian ini."

Manager cafe hanya mengangguk tak berniat lebih lanjut mengenai masalah yang terjadi saat melihat Yixing dan Yifan berlarian.

.

"Yifan-ge. Dorawaa.. ku mohon.." Yixing berlari da berteriak seperti orang gila. Tak ia pedulikan semua mata yang menatapnya.

Wae? Mengapa Yixing harus membohonginya? Yifan merasa sakit hati. Ia di campakkan, lalu di bohongi dan di permainkan oleh seseorang yang ia cintai. Mengapa kepercayaannya lagi-lagi di sia-siakan. "Brengseeek!" umpatnya.

Yifan terus berlari tak menghiraukan Yixing yang terus memanggil dan mengejarnya.

.

"Yifan ge! Dengarkan aku.. ku mohon berhenti!"

Tiitt tiitt! Suara klakson terdengar ketika Yixing mencoba menyeberangi jalanan. "Aish!" umpatnya. Ia kesal karena tak juga bisa menyeberang jalan, sementara Yifan sudah semakin menjauh.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yixing menerobos jalanan raya begitu saja. Pikirannya kacau hingga ia tak memperhitungkan bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

.

"Oh God! Park Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan, aish.." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika melihat Yixing yang tengah berusaha menyeberang jalan ketika ia melihat sebuah sedan putih melaju begitu cepat dari arah kiri.

"Yixing, hati-hati-"

.

"Awaaasss!"

"Aaaaaaaa.."

BRAAAAK!

Sedan putih itu menghantam tubuh Yixing hingga terpental keatas dan kembali terhempas pada kap mobil itu lalu berguling dan terjatuh ke tanah..

.

Langkah Yifan terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dan bunyi hantaman yang sangat keras. Deg! Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti sebuah firasat buruk.

Tuhan! Jangan.. ku mohon.. bisik Yifan. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh kearah suara itu.

"Y-yixing.."

Langit seakan runtuh.. Yifan hanya mampu menatap nanar Yixing yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dan bersimpuhan darah.. air mata itu menetes begitu saja..

Yifan berlari kearah kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi tubuh Yixing. "Minggir, ku mohon minggirlah!" Yifan berteriak frustasi sembari berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu. Ia ambruk di depan Yixing, membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya.

"Y-yifan geh.. uhuk.. k-khajima.. k-ku mohon.. uhuk.. m-maafkan aku.." ucap Yixing terbata-bata. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala serta mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Xing.. ku mohon.." Yifan berteriak frustasi. Ia melihat Luhan yang juga berlari kearahnya dan Yixing.

"Lu, cepat telpon ambulan.."

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan telponnya..

"G-ge.."

"Jangan bicara lagi. Bertahanlah ku mohon.. hiks.." Yifan memeluk erat tubuh Yixing. Darah mengotori kedua tangan serta hoodie-nya.

Yixing tersenyum dalam rasa sakitnya. Ia mulai merasakan kegelapan melandanya. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan sudah mati rasa.. perlahan.. mata sipit itu tertutup..

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**Review?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**#I Found You ( Love is Selfish)**

**{#Chapter 3}**

**.**

**[ Maaf ya atas typo chapter sebelumnya.. ini udh di edit beberapa kali semoga gada lagi.. Thx Semua readers yg udh bersediah review- dan utk yg terakhir. semoga masih bersediah utk review! Thx... ]**

**Three day later..**

**.**

Kembali.. mata itu kembali terbuka.. perlahan ia mulai menangkap bias cahaya...

_Cahaya? Dan putih.. Apa aku sudah berada di surga sekarang? _

"Yixing-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

_Suara siapa itu? Ck! Aku kira aku sudah mati dan berada di surga sekarang.. aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Vic-Jiejie.. kenapa bukan dirimu. Kenapa bukan dirimu yang ku lihat saat aku membuka mata. Mengapa bukan suaramu yang ku dengar pertama kali.._

"Yixing-ah, aku panggilkan dokter dulu nde."

Yixing mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Victoria.

Seseorang yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata bukanlah seseorang yang ia harapkan. Yifan? dimana Yifan sekarang?

"Hah~" Yixing hanya menghela napas.

.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Luhan ketika ia melihat namja itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Satu jam yang lalu Luhan menelponnya dan memberitahukan kalau Yixing sudah sadar dari komanya. Namun saat ini ia belum bisa bertemu Yixing mengingat Victoria dan keluarga Yixing masih berada dikamar rawat inap Yixing.

Akhirnya mereka pun bertemu di kantin rumah sakit. "Duduklah.." ucap Luhan.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Luhan. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Yifan langsung pada intinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak sampai geger otak." Canda Luhan.

"Syukurlah.." gumam Yifan.

"Kris, aku menyuruhmu kesini. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan. Hal penting yang harus kau ketahui."

"Mwoya?"

Luhan menghela napas sejenak. "Yixing.. kau salah paham Kris. Yixing sama sekali tak pernah mengingkari janjinya apalagi mencampakkanmu."

Yifan hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan Luhan.

"Yixing hanya sedikit terlambat kembali setelah kau menghilang.."

"Dia bahkan terus mencarimu tanpa menyerah meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kau selamat atau tidak ketika terjadi kebakaran di panti asuhan itu..

Yifan tetap diam..

"Dan dia.. mengapa ia lebih memilih berbohong dan menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya dari mu itu karena.."

"Dia takut kau akan membencinya dan meninggalkannya.."

"Dia juga tak bermaksud terus menerus membohongimu, karena dia sudah berencana mengatakan semuanya padamu.."

"Namun ternyata kau lebih dulu mengetahuinya.."

Yifan sama sekali tak bersuara. Perlahan air mata menetes di pipi-nya. Oh God! Ia kini menyesal, tentu saja.. mengapa ia tak bisa menahan emosi dan mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing terlebih dahulu.

"Dan kau harus tau satu hal Kris.. saat pertama kali Yixing bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ingat, kalian pertama kali bertemu di apartmentku." Jeda sejenak, Luhan menatap Yifan. "Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu dia langsung mengenalimu Kris. Itu karena sepanjang hidupnya ia gunakan untuk mengingatmu. Ia berusaha keras agar tak sampai melupakanmu senyummu, Kris.."

"Sedangkan kau.. kau sama sekali tak bisa mengenalinya karena selama ini kau berusaha melupakannya, ani?"

"Aku rasa itu adalah bukti yang cukup bahwa Yixing tak pernah mengingkari janji kalian dan dia juga tak pernah mencampakkanmu.."

"Yixing membutuhkanmu Kris, dan kurasa kau juga begitu, ani?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Victoria?" Yifan akhirnya membuka suaranya..

"Cinta itu terkadang egois Kris..."

.

.

_"__Cinta itu... terkadang egois Kris..."_

Kalimat itu terus terngingang di telinga Yifan. Apa sekarang ia harus menjadi orang egois karena cinta. Apa dia harus menjadi antagonis dalam cerita ini. Apa dengan menjadi egois dan antagonis maka ia akan mendapatkan happy ending?

Benar, Yixing sangat membutuhkannya, dan ia juga membutuhkan Yixing..

Ia tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar rayat inap Yixing. Menatap sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur pulas. Saat ini Victoria dan kedua orang tua Yixing memang sedang pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan Luhan lah yang mereka minta untuk menjaga Yixing. Dan Luhan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mempertemukan keduanya.

Yixing sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia sangat mencintai Yixing..

Ia takkan mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya..

Mungkin itu cukup menjadi alasannya untuk menjadi egois dan tokoh antagonis disini..

Terlepas dari happy ending atau pun sebuah karma yang akan ia dapatkan.. ia tak peduli. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Yixing tetap berada disisinya.

Yifan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu men-dial nomor seseorang..

"Yoboseyo.. Kai-ya.."

"..."

"Bisakah kita bertemu. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.."

"..."

"Arasso.. besok aku akan ke apartmentmu."

PIP~

.

.

"Eunghh.." Yixing membuka matanya perlahan. Deg! Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yifan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Y-yifan ge.. hiks hiks.. j-jangan tinggalkan aku. " Yixing mendudukkan dirinya.

Yifan duduk di ranjang Yixing, membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya. "Ssstt, uljimah Xingxing.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yixing balas memeluk erat Yifan. "Hiks.. mianhae.. mianhae.."

"Ssstt, gwenchana.." Yifan mengelus punggung Yixing.. "Sarangahaeyoo.. jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

"N-nado saranghae.."

Yifan mengakhiri pelukan keduanya, selanjutnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum, dan berakhir dengan Yifan menautkan bibirnya keduanya..

.

.

Victoria keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kedai buah di dekat rumah sakit. Ia ingin membawakan buah-buahan buat sang kekasih. Namun dua orang namja tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan berusaha merebut tasnya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Victoria. "Lepaskan!"

Kedua namja itu tak mengindahkannya. "Ck! Cantik juga.." keduanya saling melirik. Mereka pun mencolek dagu Victoria dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Victoria. Membuat yeoja cantik itu gemetar karena ketakukan.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" seorang namja tampan muncul dari belakang.

Membuat kedua namja itu melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Victoria. "Ck! Bocah, beraninya kau mengganggu kesenagan kami."

Namja tampan itu nampak menyeringai. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan dua namja bertubuh besar itu. Terlihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat.

"YAAAK!" namja tampan itu melayangkan pukulannya ke salah satu namja tadi hingga tersungkur. Kemudian kembali hendak menyerang namja lain, namun pisau yang di genggam namja itu membesit lengan si namja tampan hingga darah begitu saja mengucur dari lengannya.

"Aaakhh!" namja tampan itu nampak sedikt meringis. Namun tak lama ia kembali melayangkan tinju serta tendangannya ke arah dua namja tadi. Dan tak cukup waktu lama, kedua namja itu memilih berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Victoria nampak ketakutan tersandari disisi mobilnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. "G-gwenchana?" tanya pada si penyelamatnya yang nampak meringis oleh luka di lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa agashi.."

"Tidak apa bagaimana? Kau terluka.. ku mohon sekarang ikutlah denganku. Kebetulan aku ingin ke rumah sakit."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum canggung. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa agashi.."

"Ku mohon ikutlah denganku. Lukamu cukup parah.."

"Hah~ baiklah.." Namja tampan itu akhirnya menyerah. Victoria pun membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan si penyelamatnya masuk kedalam mobil setelah itu ia menyusul. Setelah itu mobil itupun melaju kearah rumah sakit.

.

Seseorang tersenyum puas sembari menatap kepergian mobil Victoria.

"Ck! Caramu benar-benar norak dan pasaran dalam membuat seorang yeoja terpesona." Ia terkekeh. "Tapi tidak apa.. ku rasa bukan masalah yang berat untuk menjerat yeoja itu, ani?"

Kedua namja yang tadi menyerang Victoria menghamiri namja itu. Tersenyum puas kearah keduanya. "Yak, kenapa sampai melukainya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja boss.. maafkan aku.."

"Shh, ya sudah tidak apa. Lagi pula itu justru membantu." Ia kembali tersenyum puas. "Ini bagian kalian.." ia pun mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih kepada kedua namja itu.

"Oke, senang bekerja sama denganmu boss." Ucap mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan namja tadi.

.

.

**A month later..**

.

Yifan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyambut butiran salju yang turun siang itu.

Musim salju sedang berlangsung..

Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

_I was embraced by you while whispering my love(for you)_

_(You) fell a sleep covering (protecting) me who dimly became fatigue_

"Saranghae.." gumamnya..

"Nado saranghae... Yifan ge.."

_Couldn't know from the beginning_

_As if there is no need to explain_

_If the time heals all wounds, we will be strong__, ani?_

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yifan lalu menyandarkan dagunya di pundak namja itu.

_One day in the winter comes to me like a dream_

_Puts a spell on my lonely heart_

_Under the sky blurry sky, (we are) together_

_Only shall I be the one to share this love with him.._

"Ucapkan sekali lagi ge.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. "

"Katakan kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu bersamamu.."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya saat Yifan membalikkan tubunya menghadapnya. Mereka tertawa geli..

"Apa kau sudah puas, hm? Oke, perjanjian konyol kita sudah kita tepati ani?" Yifan mencubit pelan hidung kekasihnya.

"Yak! Itu bukan perjanjian konyol." Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula, kau yang membuat janji.."

Yifan kembali mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya. "Aish, baiklah.. hei, jangan manyun. Atau aku akan menciummu?"

Blush! "Ya, ini tempat umum ge.."

Yifan tersenyum puas melihat wajah memerah Yixing. Ia merapikan scraft berwarna merah yang melilit di leher Yixing. "Baiklah, ada satu janji, ani?" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya.

Yixing tersenyum sembari menyambut tangan Yifan. Kekasihnya menggenggam erat tanganya.. mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan di tengah butiran salju yang berjatuhan..

/Bayangin adegan di winter sonata gtu.. lempar-lemparan salju sampe guling2 bareng/ hehehee! -_- apa ini?

.

.

"Ini hyung. Aku sudah mengerjakan apa yang kau perintahkan.." Kai menyerahkan sebuah amplop sedang ke Yifan.

Yifan segera membuka amplop itu. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya tatkala melihat beberapa cetakan foto didalamnya. "Bagus.. tapi kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya pada yeoja itu kan?" ia menatap curiga namja yang sudah di anggapnya dongsaeng itu.

"Haha, tenang saja.. aku melakukan sesuai dengan yang kau perintahkan.."

.

.

Victoria mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sudah satu minggu ini ia selalu melakukan ini. Entah apa yang di lakukan yeoja itu.

"Song Qian, apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Keluarlah. Yixing dan keluarganya menunggumu di ruang tamu."

"Nde.. eomma.. sebentar lagi.."

.

Victoria terduduk di kepala ranjang dengan kedua kaki di tekuk. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, hingga terlihat kedua matanya yang sembab. Yeoja cantik ini habis menangis.

Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu?

Nde, Victoria menjadi seperti ini setelah ia menemukan dirinya terbaring dengan seorang namja –yang ia kenal selama beberapa minggu ini di atas ranjang di sebuah hotel. Namja itu dan dirinya tak mengenakan apapun. Mereka berada dalam satu selimut dengan kedua lengan namja itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Namja bernama –Kim Jongin yang beberapa kali ia bertemu setelah kejadian sekitar satu bulan setelah Jongin menyelamatkannya dari dua namja yang ingin merampok dan memperkosanya. Keduanya menjadi akrab setelah itu..

Tak hanya sampai di situ, pagi ini ia mendapatkan sebuah kiriman yang membuatnya shock dan sangat ketakutan. Kiriman itu berupa foto-fotonya bersama Jongin seminggu yang lalu.

Di dalam foto itu, bertuliskan... kalau dirinya harus meninggalkan Yixing.. kalau tidak foto akan tersebar.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan Tuhan. Hiks.. aku sangat mencintai Yixing.. tapi.. hiks aku tidak mau membuat appa dan eomma malu. Aku tidak mau..'

Victoria kembali menangis.. ia menggigit bibirnya agar suara tangisnya tak sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang di ruang tamu.

.

Yixing duduk gelisa di kursinya. Beberapa kali ia melirik ponsel di tangannya.

"Xing, kau kenapa?" Park eomma bisa membaca gelagat anaknya, meski Yixing tak lahir dari rahimnya, namun ia yang merawat Yixing dari kecil seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia sangat mengenal tabiat Yixing.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma.."

Park Eomma memilih tak ingin melanjutkan mengitrogasi Yixing saat ia melihat calon menantunya itu berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Mianhae.. Park ahjumma, ahjushi, Yixing.. sudah menunggu lama.." Victoria membungkuk sejenak.

Semua orang hanya tersenyum maklum. Yixing semakin tidak tenang. Ketika eommanya mengatakan mereka akan membicarakan soal acara pertunangan, ingin rasanya Yixing melarikan diri. Namun ia tak pernah sanggup melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah kumpul. Jadi kita bisa memulai pembicaraan tentang pertunangan Yixing dan Victoria-"

"Appa.." Victoria memotong ucapan serta menatap sang appa. "A-aku.. aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini.."

Ucapan Victoria begitu pelan, namun begitu jelas terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan. Kau tidak sedang bercanda, ani?" Song Eomma menatap putri cantiknya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bercanda eomma.." Victoria memberanikan diri menatap Yixing. "A-aku.. aku belum siap bertunangan. Lagi pula, aku rasa aku dan Yixing tak begitu cocok. Aku tidak nyaman dengan perjodohan ini.. a-aku merasa kami tidak cocok. Tolong mengertilah appa, eomma. "Victoria berdiri dari duduknya, menatap semua orang yang masih terpaku karena shock. "Maafkan aku Yixing, ahjumma dan ahjushi.. maaf.." Victoria membungkuk sesaat kemudian berlari masuk kekamarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? hyung, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" appa Yixing menatap appa Victoria meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya menjadi seperti ini."

"Hah~ aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu hyung.. Yeoba, Yixing.. ayo kita apergi dari sini.." Park appa menarik istrinya meinggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Yixing yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti perintah appanya.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Victoria? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia membatalkan pertunangan dengan alasan –yang tidak jelas? Ah~ Yixing tak mau ambil pusing. Yang terpenting sekarang ia bisa terbebas dari perjodohannya.

Setelah mengantar pulang Appa dan Eommanya, Yixing tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia mengatakan ingin menenangkan diri. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya mengira Yixing terpukul karena pembatalan pertunangannya dan Victoria. Yang sebenarnya Yixing pergi untuk bersama Yifan.

.

.

Yifan berdiri di balkon memandangi kelap kelip kota Seoul dari sana.. ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat Yixing datang padanya dan mengatakan kalau Victoria membatalkan pertunangannya.

Bisakah di katakan egois saat ia melihat betapa gembiranya wajah Yixing ketika ia mengatakan tentang batalnya pertunangan itu. Bukankah.. Yixing tak pernah mencintai yeoja itu.. justru dialah yang egois karena tak pernah mau menyadari kalau sebenarnya Yixing 'tak pernah mencintainya'.

"Gege.."

Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia hanya memakai bathrub saat ini. Yifan menarik Yixing mendekatinya, lalu merebut handuk itu dari tangan Yixing. Kemudian menggantikan pekerjaan Yixing tadi.

Yixing tersenyum bahagia ketika Yifan mengeringkan rambutnya. Bahkan hal-hal sekecil itupun bisa membuatnya ingin meledak karena sangat bahagia.

"Sayang, masuklah.. nanti kau kedinginan.." ucap Yifan disela kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Yixing.

"Kedinginan..?" Yixing tersenyum nakal. "Kalau aku kedinginan, kau kan bisa menghangatkanku.." ucapnya seduktif sembari mengelus dada Yifan.

"Ck! Sayang, saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau itu pemalu sekali. Tapi sekarang, kau menjadi semesum ini?"

Blush! Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yifan. Membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh geli. Ia pun memeluk erat Yixing.

"Selain mesum, kau juga sangat berisik kalau sedang bercinta.."

"Gege! Aish, mengapa membicarakan itu.."

"Dan juga, kau tahu.. desahanmu itu ku rasa mengganggu tetangga kita.."

Blush!

"Tapi aku menyukainya.. aku menyukai desahanmu.. aku menyukai hole-mu yang sangat sempit menjepit miliku.. aku menyukai dinding hole-mu basah dan hangat.. aku menyukai dada dan butt-mu yang sangat montok.. aku menyukai tubuhmu yang gerak erotis. Aku menyukai -"

"Gege, aishh! Stop it!" Yixing mencubit perut Yifan.

"Aww!" Yifan tak mengindahkannya. "Dan kau.. mudah sekali tegang hanya karena dirty talk-ku, hmm." Ucap Yifan saat merasakan sesuatu pada diri kekasihnya mengeras dan menyentuh pahanya.

"Aish.. gege.. berhenti menggodaku.."

"Hahahaa.. okey, my pervert uke.. let us continue in the bed, baby.." ucap Yifan sembari menggedong Yixing ala bridalstyle menuju ranjang mereka.

Dan benar saja.. malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang serta panas bagi keduanya. Terdengar desahan serta suara berisik sang uke yang mungkin saja menganggu tidur tetangganya. -_,-

.

.

Ya, cinta terkadang memang egois. Karena kalau tidak, ia bisa terlepas untuk orang lain, ani?

Terlepas bagaimana cinta yang egois ini akan happy ending atau tidak.. kau tidak perlu kuatir tentang hal itu. Kita sendiri takkan mampu mengendalikan ketika rasa cinta itu ketika semakin kuat. Karena itulah aku lebih memilih menjadi egois dan mengabaikan orang lain yang tersakiti, tanpa pedulikan karma ataupun ganjaran yang aku dapat suatu hari nanti..

Asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu...

**#THE END#**

**Love is selfish!**

**Presented by :**

***Asyanha setyawati***

**Or**

**-Nha-**

**a_a**

**Cast :**

Zhang Yixing / Lay

Wu Yifan / Kris

Song Qian / Victoria

Xi Luhan

Jung Yunho

Kim Jongin / Kai

a_a

**Thansk For :**

All readers :D

a_a

**At Padang, Juny 24th 2014..**

**#**

**Review Pwease :D**

**#**


End file.
